


All Down

by virkatjol



Series: All Series [3]
Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: All Down</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All Down

Title: All Down

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG

Summary: Follows the events of All In and All Out. Vala has the baby. Cuteness ensues. Written for dizzydame for the theteamsg1 equinox gift exchange.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Except the little one. I made them make her. So that one's mine.

She didn't know what she imagined it would be like. She couldn't even think back to what it was like before it happened. Her life was irrevocably changed and Vala was indescribably happy about it.

The tiny body wiggled in her arms making the cutest noises, not quite crying not quite laughing. She kissed her daughters forehead and looked up at Cameron. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as he held the two of them.

His lips grazed her temple and both of them smiled adoringly at her. She needed a name. They hadn't been able to agree for months and now she was here.

"I can just call her little princess for the rest of her life." He caught the eye roll and pinched her bicep. "She's going to be expecting me to bend to her every whim as it is, it's probably just safer and quicker that way."

"She needs a good name, Cameron." Vala was worried about choosing a name that was unsuitable. She believed that your name brought you part of who you were in life and she didn't want to bring any sort of bad karma upon their child.

"Why don't we sleep on it, get to know her a little before deciding?" She leaned into him more firmly and nodded her head. "You must be exhausted, baby."

Another kiss, this time on the top of her head.

Her labor had been long. It had been hard on her. She was so small and apparently large babies was a Mitchell family trait. Dr. Smith had been reassuring through the whole process. He was able to keep him calm as well as manage Vala's pain and need for help. He'd never been more grateful to hear a baby cry then he was when his daughters lungs had released their first scream. She was angry about being forced into the cold world after nine months of Vala's warmth hugging her.

Vala had been far to pale afterwards for Cam's comfort but had seemed to bounce back quickly. Now he just wanted to take his family home and let everything settle in. He had three weeks paternity leave and he wanted to use every second of it.

"I'm a little tired, yeah."

"You did good today, Princess." She made a little humming sound and looked on at the baby.

The little girl was starting to fuss more and wiggle her head around. Vala was looking on in confusion.

"What's wrong with her?" She was worried. The thought of her baby having a problem broke her heart she'd only been a real mother for an hour or so and she already didn't know what to do. When Cam chuckled at her it made her heart seize up. She really had no idea how she was going to make this work. Being a mother wasn't second nature to her.

He caught her look of distress and pulled her chin up to look at him.

"She's just hungry, honey. Nothing big." He kissed her lips and then helped to get her hospital gown arranged. She watched him with interest as he lifted the baby away, just slightly and slid the material back to expose her nipple.

The child let out a cry and she felt her breast ache in reaction. Strange… Cam maneuvered the baby until her lips were at her nipple and she watched on in fascination as the little girl latched on. At first the feeling was intense. Not quite pain, but it felt odd. After a moment she relaxed into it.

"It feels… strange…"

"Is everything okay?" He didn't know how it was supposed to feel and he'd heard of some women having issues with breast feeding so he wanted to be sure that she was alright.

"I think so. It's just not something that I'm used to. It's not bad. Just different." They looked on as she nursed. Her tiny cheek hollowing with the suction and her little hand balled up in a fist, resting against the pale skin of Vala's breast.

"It's beautiful, isn't' it?" He was delighted. He'd never understood about fatherhood until this very moment. He'd had an idea that he'd really love it, but this was beyond anything he'd ever felt. The woman he loved in his arms suckling their child.

She felt the tears sting her eyes as she looked over at Cam's expression. He was radiating joy and she couldn't remember seeing him this happy.

"You look happy." He beamed an even larger smile in her direction which sent her lips into one as well.

"You're crying?" Cam swiped at her cheeks, brushing away the tears.

"Happy tears."

The baby's lips slackened as she drifted off to sleep, her belly full and warm in her mothers arms.

"Can I hold her? I'll put her to bed." Cam held out his arms as Vala slipped their daughter over to him. She fixed her gown and watched as he gently rocked the baby as she slept. His lips softly touched her forehead and he hummed to her as he brought her over to the bassinet that was in the room. He didn't want to relinquish her to the small bed, but he knew it was better for her to sleep there for now.

"You are so good with her already… I don't know anything." Her voice was full of tears as she watched him with their child.

"I don't either. Not really. We'll call mom up and she'll teach us everything we need to know. I'm sure if we wanted her too she'd move in and take over." He winked at Vala as he helped her settle into her bed to get some sleep. He tucked her in nice and tightly. When she was comfortable he walked towards the door and turned off the overhead light. Only the small lamp in the room cast a soft, yellow glow around. He opened the door and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" She tried to sit up but he'd secured her too well and she was too tired to fight the blankets.

He heard the panic in her voice and walked back over to calm her. He pressed her back to the bed and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm just going to call everyone, okay?"

"But what if she wakes up? What do I do? I don't know if I can do anything without you here."

"Hey, baby, you'll be fine. She should sleep for a bit now. I'll have Doc Smith check on her. You need your sleep. You've been through a traumatic, long, labor. Time for you to rest."

"Can't you make the calls here?" She didn't know why she felt so clingy all of a sudden. It was like if he left she would feel physical pain. Her heart was beating hard with the thought and it was almost as if a panic attack was coming over her.

Cameron could see how badly she was reacting to him leaving. He couldn't do that to her. He'd just have to get someone to call people for him. Her hormones must be all out of whack right now. Instead of fighting her feelings he decided to just go with them.

"What do you want me to do, sweetheart?"

"Lay with me?" She looked embarrassed to ask him. Her cheeks blushed with more color than he'd seen on them for a few hours.

He kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the bed with her. It was a tight fit but she rolled onto her side so he could spoon her up to his chest. He felt her heart slowing and her breathing became less erratic almost immediately. Her hand snuck out of the blankets and gripped his, pulling it up to her cheek and snuggling against it.

"Sleep now." His nose and lips nuzzled along her neck and under her hair.

He waited for her to fall into a deep, relaxing breathing rhythm that indicated she was asleep. Slowly, he untangled himself from her and got out of bed. He asked one of the nurses to come sit in with her to make sure that if the baby fussed she wouldn't be woken yet. Cam also made sure that he would be contacted as soon as she stirred. He snuck out the door and went to their quarters.

The phone didn't even ring a whole cycle before his mom picked up.

"Everything alright? It's been so long since you called to tell us that she was in labor. I've been worried sick, Cameron Mitchell!"

"I was going to call you earlier but Vala… She well, she needed me to not leave her yet." He felt a little sick having left her but he knew his mother would be panicking by now.

"Is she-"

"Yep, fine, Mom. We've got a little girl." He knew his voice swelled with pride as he spoke it aloud for the first time.

"Oh, perfect! A tiny Vala running around. You're so done for, Cameron."

"Don't I know it." He did. He knew he'd never be able to get out of anything now. IF she wanted it and it was in his power to get it for her, he would.

"What's her name?"

"Unnamed, as of yet."

"No name! Poor child!" Her voice was stern.

"We've had a disagreement about what to call her." He didn't want to discuss this with his mother. He already knew he'd lose.

"Let her name the child. She carried it for nine months, gave birth to it, which appears to have been quite taxing on the poor dear."

"Mom…"

"It can't be that bad. What does she want to name it?"

"Mira Alodia."

"That's a lovely name, Cameron."

He sighed into the phone. Of course he knew that she'd side with Vala. She always did. Not that he really minded. He was glad that his mother loved her as much as she did. His dad stayed out of it all, never picking a side. Sometimes Cam wished he'd get at least one person on his team.

"Mira was some sort of princess and together the name means ocean of riches…" His moms joyful laughter hurt his ear and he jerked the phone away.

"That is so very Vala. You should name her that. It's perfect, really, Cam."

"I was going to give in. But-"

"You can't let her know that she can always have her way. I understand. You're father thinks the same way."

"But you…" Women. He'd never understand them.

"Never you mind, dear. I'll go let your father know and call all the rest of the family. You better get back to your girlfriend."

His mom paused and he knew what was coming next. He could feel it. He braced himself for it.

"Why is that, Cam?"

"Why is that what, mom?"

"Why is she still only your girlfriend?"

There it was. He knew that was coming.

"You'll have to convince her to make an honest man out of me mom. I've asked, she's side stepped the question. I haven't pushed her. I'll take what she's willing to give."

He hear his mom humming as if she were processing that bit of info.

"She'll come around. She's still a little scared."

"Yeah." He knew his mom was right. He couldn't blame Vala for being cautious. She'd had a lot of pain in her life. "Okay, I'll call you later. I'm sure you'll be visiting sooner than later as it is."

"Love you, son. Give my love to Vala and little Mira Alodia." He could hear the delighted chuckle as he gave her his love in return before hanging up.

He knew that his mom would take care of the rest of the calls so he grabbed a few things and dashed back to the medical bay. He carefully eased the door open and slipped back into the room.

Vala was still sound asleep so he set down his bag of things and crawled back in with her. She mumbled something in her sleep as she flipped over and curled into his embrace. It was an odd sensation being able to hold her like this again. No large belly in the way now. He rubbed her back and she sighed against him, murmuring his name.

He let himself succumb to the draw of slumber as well. Holding the love of his life in his arms while the product of their love slept close by. While she may not have been created using the traditional means there wasn't any less love that went into her. She'd made them stronger for each other, bonded them together like nothing else ever could.

He loved her. He couldn't wait to get to know her, watch her grow and to be wrapped around her finger, just like he was twisted around her mothers.

He did quite enjoy it all. He just didn't her to find out.

Although he was sure she already knew.

The End


End file.
